How to finish a To-do List
by x.Mayu.x
Summary: It's a boring day for Galaco and Mayu so they decided to finish Mayu's to-do list instead. "Let's go grocery shopping!" "I'm stalking Len-kun" "There's a body in the fridge!"…Read please its [kinda] funny


**So I was in Youtube watching random vids and I saw this funny video of two BFFs with nothin' to do and the other one decided the two of them finish her to-do list out of boredom and sumthin' sumthin'. I forgot the vid title if you know please lemme know I wanna watch it again!**

**Disclaimer: Meh don't own VOCAloid nor the video I based this on…**

* * *

"I'm boooored!"

"You're not the only one" Galaco stated slowly sinking down on the velvet couch. Mayu grabbed her can of coke from the coffee table in front of her and popped it open. "Ah! That's better" she wiped the liquid dripping from her chin. "Saa…Mayu-chan," Galaco propped herself up to sit properly.

"Hm?" said girl placed her coke back on the table while turning to her friend.

"You still got some of those in the fridge?" pointing at the can of coke, its droplets slowly drip to the table. "Eh, sure help yourself" and with that Galaco skipped to the kitchen not far away since the couch was placed near the counter.

Mayu sipped from her can when suddenly she heard Galaco shriek, "Kyaah!"

"What is it?!" Mayu stood up quickly and ran to the kitchen, still holding her coke, where the source of her friend's shrieking was. "What made you shriek like that?" she asked Galaco staring at something in the fridge.

"Omaygash!" she jumped back a little when she heard Mayu, her eyes darting back and forth from Mayu and the fridge. The gothic Lolita girl just stood there with a confused look in her face.

"Again?! Mayu-chan why didn't you just throw him in the trash or something?" Galaco shuddered and closed the fridge and made a loud thud. Mayu tapped her chin thoughtfully trying to remember something.

"Gah! Of course, I knew I was forgetting something, how could I forget to throw the body out" Mayu facepalmed herself as Galaco crossed her arms in her chest.

"It's even placed in my to-do list" she gestured to the piece of paper held by a magnet at the fridge and nonchalantly sipped her coke.

"Uh-huh, it's written in between 'Go grocery shopping' and 'Stalk Len-kun'" Mayu then sat on the chairs in the counter.

"What happened anyway?" Galaco pulled herself up and sat on the counter.

"It's a long story"

"Do you wanna…talk about it?"

Mayu shrugged, "Ok, I'll take that as a no"

"I know, since we don't have anything to do anyway let's finish this crappy to-do list" she snapped her gloved fingers, smiling as she stood up and faced Galaco.

"Hai, let's start with grocery shopping then" the chocolate-haired girl nodded and got down from where she was and followed her friend out of the kitchen and out of the house.

Before they closed the door Mayu grabbed her ax from the umbrella stand and left to do the first task on the list.

* * *

_Grocery Shopping_

"Ne, Mayu-chan" Galaco leaned down to whisper to Mayu,

"What?" said girl whispered back.

"Um…are you sure it's okay to just drag your ax around like that?" she motioned to the ax she's swaying about in her hand like a hand bag and to the people in the grocery store giving the two some space looking rather frightened and uncomfortable at her.

"Don't worry about it, it helps you know" Mayu smiled patting her friend's back. Galaco twitched slightly, "Really, how?"

"Just watch" she snickered quite creepily, resulting in more creeped out shoppers surrounding her.

_After shopping_

Galaco did much of the shopping while Mayu just marveled on the store's new cleaver set that was on sale. Of course, it took 30 minutes of convincing they shouldn't buy that 'junk'.

Now, the pair is on the long line of shoppers paying for their goods. "Great, just great…if only you didn't held on to that shelf of kitchen knives we would have been outta here already!" Galaco yelled at Mayu giggling oh-so-innocently.

"Remember when I told you bringing my ax could help?" Galaco raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Well, here it goes!" she cheered.

"What are you-"

"Excuse me, can we please get ahead of you? My friend and I are in a tight schedule" she politely asked a woman in a business outfit.

"Sorry I can't, I have a train to catch up to" the woman apologized and turned away from Mayu. "Gomen," and with that Mayu raised her ax to the woman's neck.

"Ah-," the woman choked on what she was going to say, she gulped and then managed to speak "Wh-what I meant to say was g-go ahead" with that said Mayu retreated her ax and called Galaco to move since the woman gave space.

"Nice one, Mayu-chan" Galaco nudged Mayu on her rib as they got near the counter.

Mayu did the same to the next person and the next and to the next one until they reached the counter. "Galaco-san I didn't bring money with me, perhaps I should…"

"Sure, but next time, remember to bring some money with you" Mayu nodded and tapped the guy on the other side of the counter raising her ax. "Excuse me sir…"

* * *

_Stalk Len_

Knock! Knock!

The door then swung open revealing a red-haired girl with a baby in her hands. "Hello? Oh it's you again Mayu-nii,".

"Eh…how did you know it's me? I'm wearing a disguise,"

"Silly, Mayu-nii you're only wearing a hoodie and glasses, your outfit and your ax dangling around like some shopping bag is a total give away" she said with a giggle.

"So, what are you and Galaco-nii doing here in Lola-sempai's house?"

"Miki-chan, we-I mean she is going to stalk Len-kun from this house in the room upstairs" Galaco stepped near the doorway.

The girl, Miki, thought for a while and nodded, "Hai, I guess it's fine as long as it won't be for 5 hours 'cause they'll be home later on"

"Right…" Mayu said almost hesitantly as she took off her disguise which was meant to be like she was going to be a spy and survey every room but now it was unnecessary. Miki went upstairs probably to put the baby to sleep. Then the two followed, closing the door.

"Let's see which room is adjacent to Len's room," Mayu quickly ran upstairs and began to enter the first room and quickly came out coughing and swatting out dust "Storage room" she mumbled and moved on to the next.

Galaco shook her head at this and joined her searching for the right room.

After half an hour of searching they found the right room. "Bathroom! Seriously," Galaco whined as they entered the oddly colored bathroom of splatters of black and purple.

"Carry me," Mayu called out while reaching for something in her stocking, the window was really high up and the chairs were not high enough to let her reach it . "Say what?" she cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Just do it," she hissed at her while adjusting something. Galaco rolled her eyes and just went with it, she hoisted her up on her shoulders not knowing that her white blouse has now dirty footprints.

"Isn't that the IRIS telescope with 1500x magnification?" the girl below looked up noticing the item in her hand. The girl in question just gave a faint 'Mm-hm'. "You stole it from the Mind Museum?" again she just 'Mm-hm'ed.

"Lemme borrow it when you're done," her eyes never leaving the item, Mayu shushed her and saw Len enter his yellow room.

Len locked his room and grabbed something from under his mattress-it was a yellow diary with a lock. He walked over to his desk and grabbed a pen.

"Mayu-chan, how long?" Galaco asked, her legs getting kinda wobbly at the moment for she didn't know a loli could be really heavy. "Just wait"

He's writing something in the diary. Mayu adjusted the camera to see what he was writing. In 375x magnification she can now read what he's writing.

-Today, I realized that I'm already in love- Mayu cringed at this but continued to read the contents.

-You could say that I fell in love with the person watching over me all the time,- her heart began to pound, but Galaco's feet began to give up, "Mayu-chan, I think I'm gonna fall" Mayu did not hear her.

-She may be violent, crazy, carefree and strong, really strong. Heck! She's even stronger than me.- the girl squealed, "What? What's happening?! 'coz not to break your bubble but my feet's going to give up any minute now,"

-But, I feel I shouldn't love her that way… Others might tease her for me loving her or maybe she might get mad at me and she could never speak to me for eternity- "NO!" Mayu yelled and Galaco almost fell down.

-If Rin managed to read this I just wanna let you know that girl is- "Aahh!" Mayu screamed as she toppled down and landed on Galaco's back.

"Gomenasai, Mayu-chan I just can't take it anymore," she said her face flat on the floor.

* * *

_Part-ay_

Loud music blasted throughout the whole room and people drank, danced, messed around and laugh a lot. Mayu agreed at a 'Party at your house' tonight since Miku said Len was coming over.

"Ne, ne, Mayu-kun why don't you come drink with me?" Meiko raised her bottle of sake and said with a slur. "Ah…I think I'll pass," she pushed her away and walked to the all familiar velvet couch where her friend, Galaco, sat.

"Enjoying the party?" she asked Mayu as she sat down next to her. "I can't see Len anywhere," she told her.

"Go ask Miku, hey here she comes" Mayu turned to look, "Miku-nee! Where's Len?" she waved her hand to catch the tealette's attention.

"He hasn't shown up yet" Miku replied and left with the others at the karaoke machine. "That bitchy liar…" Mayu cursed under her breath glaring at the singing Miku.

"I oughta teach her a lesson," she stood up and grabbed her ax just placed on the coffee table. "Yeah, go start up entertainment"

But as soon as she got near Miku, she was approached by Kaito, "Mayu-kun, do you have some ice cream?" the girl thought for a while then nodded "Yeah, there's some left on the fridge you can have it"

Kaito gave his thanks and skipped to the kitchen ranting 'ice cream, ice cream' over and over. When she was back in action Miku was no longer where she was a while ago. The girl groaned in annoyance and set her ax as it made a loud thud.

She went back to the couch, Galaco still there and placed her ax on the seat beside her. "Want some?" she offered her a can of coke they had bought from the grocery this morning. She just grabbed the can and quickly opened it without saying thanks but, she didn't mind.

The Lolita began to sip from her beverage when she heard Kaito scream and Miku shouting "What's wrong?" followed by her screaming too.

"Oh my Gosh! There's a body in the fridge!"

"Somebody call the police!"

Mayu spat out her drink and facepalmed herself "Ah! I knew I forgot something again,"

* * *

**It took me 27246778012983 milliseconds to type this-nah, just kidding I just typed random numbers and there it is.**

**Soo…whaddaya think? Review pleez-or else I'm going to send you to kingdom come**

**REVIEW. review. ****_review. _****review.**


End file.
